


Wrapped Up

by QuickLikeLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Blowjobs, Come Shot, Come play, Dominant Derek Hale, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Derek Hale, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek wrap Scott's knot for safekeeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrustG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustG/gifts).



> Uh. So. Dan posted this: http://poseysprostate.tumblr.com/post/136135320358/i-still-dont-know-what-these-are 
> 
> I. Have zero excuses really.

“Are you sure this is…. right…?” Scott asks, flushed deep red all the way from his forehead to his belly. It spreads out over his collarbones so temptingly that Derek has to dip down and lick the hollow of one of them, scuff the soft skin there with his beard. It draws a sweet little gasp from Scott’s mouth, one he wants to taste, but he’s busy tasting this for now.

“S’what they’re for, right Derek? …Derek? Could you please pay attention,” Stiles snaps, pulling the wrap a bit too tightly around Scott’s knot, making him wince. “Sorry, sorry,” Stiles murmurs, pressing a kiss to the crease of Scott’s groin. “Don’t worry. It’ll be done soon.” 

“Sorry,” Derek echoes, ashamed for having gotten caught up in Scott’s body again but also just as tempted to dive right back in. “Yeah, yes, this is what they’re for. To help you feel secure, keep the skin of your knot dry in case you leak -” 

“ _When_  you leak,” Stiles grins sharply. “C’mon. It’s Scott. He’s gonna leak.” 

It makes a hot-cold shiver run up Derek’s spine. “Yeah, he is. You are.” 

“ _Guys_.” Scott covers his face, blush burning brighter, but he doesn’t pull away from either of them. 

Derek has to kiss him again, his neck this time, overcome with the scent of _Alpha_  and  _rut_  and  _mate_  rolling off of him. It’s Scott’s first rut since presenting as an Alpha, and it’s been stressful, trying to work him through everything with only Stiles - a  _beta_  - to help him, but Derek and Scott have both been doing their best and it’s starting to work, he thinks. Scott already looks more like himself. 

Or, he would, if Stiles wasn’t fondling his knot through the wrap right now. Scott’s head tips back against Derek’s shoulder, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes close and his jaw drops open on a whimper. It feels good, having Scott in his arms, holding him up as Scott’s body goes lax against him with pleasure. Makes him feel useful, important, like Scott needs  _him_  instead of just any omega.

“Sorry, sorry,” Stiles says again, but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t pull his hands away, fingers tracing patterns on the hard bulge of Scott’s knot wrapped up in the soft fabric, cradled and supported by the tie. He dips forward, tongue darting out to curl around the head of Scott’s dick, where he’s already - yes, leaking, Derek can smell it, can see it glistening at the tip before Stiles laps it up, sucks the head of Scott’s cock into his wide, puffy-pink mouth. 

Rut’s been going on for days already and they’ve both had Scott in every way they can think of, trying to satisfy the itch they know buzzes just under his skin. Derek can’t think of a better way to do it than this though, while he’s not in heat anyway - Scott resting against him, rolling against him, while Stiles’ mouth is full of Scott’s dick. 

Too full to speak, so Derek does it for him. 

“So good,” he says softly, for Scott to hear. “You’re doing so good - he needs you, I can see it - needs you to come, Alpha. Needs you to mark him. When he goes out later he wants people to know, know he - know he’s yours, ours, that he belongs with us. The perfect triad, you made us this way, Scott - you bring us together like this, perfect us. It’s so good, Alpha, we just want you to come, want you to feel good for us -” 

Scott’s eyes are red, his arms cling to Derek, holding himself up. He lets little words spill from his mouth -  _Stiles_  and  _Derek_  and  _Mates_  and  _sweet_  - but mostly he’s quiet, still, taking the pleasure Stiles gives him letting it fill him up, overflow into sweet smiles and a clinging grip. 

Soft, wet sounds fill the little room as Scott’s hips fuck instinctively forward, hitch and press until Stiles’ lips touch silken fabric, leave the material dark with spit and the precome that’s flooding his mouth, dripping freely from Scott’s cock. Derek lets Stiles have that for a moment, lets him fill himself up, gorge himself on Scott’s cock until he can tell Stiles is struggling for air, dazed with Scott’s Alpha pheromones and the need to please him. He pushes Stiles’ head back with one hand, stilling him when Stiles moves forward again like he’s going to take more. 

“Wait -” he says, and then his hand is on Scott’s cock, stripping it with quick, deft strokes while Stiles massages the knot with both hands. “Open - open your mouth Stiles. Gonna let him come on you. Want it Scott? Want to come all over that pretty mouth?” 

Scott and Stiles both nod, desperate, at once - they do that, sometimes, fall into old patterns where they look the same, act the same, and it should be exclusive or offputting but it just endears them both to him, makes him want to be part of them even more. Derek speeds his strokes, pulling quick at the head of Scott’s cock, until Scott makes a noise like he’s been wounded, like all his air is gone, and then he’s spilling, spilling, over Derek’s hand, spurting over Stiles’ face in messy, dripping stripes of come. 

For a moment, all three of them still. There’s a spike of anxiety, small but there in Derek’s chest, that maybe - even now - he doesn’t know Scott as well as he thinks, maybe he did this wrong - but then Scott’s laughing, leaving the confines of his arms to sink to his knees and kiss the taste of himself off Stiles’ mouth with a messy groan. They both look up at Derek with bright, happy smiles on their faces, come smeared around their mouths and dripping down Stiles’ nose, and he can’t resist - he kisses them both as well, licking Scott’s spend from their skin just for the rush of tasting his Alpha, his mate, his love, his Scott. 

Later, when Stiles’ face is clean and they’ve heaved themselves off the floor, Scott looks at the knot wrap with a skeptical eye.   
  
“I’m still not sure this really  _does_  anything,” he says, face a little pouty. 

Stiles grins, bites quickly at his neck to make Scott squeal before catching Derek’s eyes, mischievous and glinting. 

“I don’t know,” he laughs, pulling Scott close. “It seemed to work out pretty well for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
